The Book of Origins
Back to: Explore the Lore of Rapheumet Persepian Scholar of the Celestial Architects The book of Origin: Aea Aktna Tael in the imbralic language means “supreme architect” and is a later adaptation of the word Aea. Aktna is the word used to personify animation, also called the Life stream “Aea”. Aktna is the avatar of Aea for the physical dimension(s The multiverse in a constant cycle of regeneration and decay. As electromagnetism, gravity, the strong and weak nuclear forces, life is considered a force. The will of energy gives it purpose of motion and motion creates a catalyst for change and regeneration as well as a filtering of evolution. Aktna permeates the multiverse and is the very embodiment of the force of life which is called Aidura. The aidura is the catalyst of action throughout the multiverse. It is believed that Aktna creates life because life gives animation to the cosmos. (life being the conduit of information). Organic life is a filter for change and optimization. A common misconception is that we exist in the universe, but we are the universe, a growing icon of animation. Aea is said to retain Aidura (creation) as well as Nathrat (destruction). It is through this balance that change renews all things. Aidura and Nathrat do not exist in pure form and is always in relation with another, and synergistic duality which allows matter and energy to give function. It can never be known the origin as it is belived that aea has always been. Aea, the first “will” existed in a much different matrix of energy which did not exist in the spectrums that organic life perceives the cosmos. As Aea began to propagate the vast so did the void became aware. Uru Vol was the darkness. In the Imbralic tongue, he became known as Urgael. Urgael is known by many names, each indicating the hatred of the propagation of life. Urgael exist in opposition to the luminescent world. Urgael is a force, not bound to a physical shell. In some universes, he takes form to adapt to the inhabitants. Though in contrast Urgael is not evil for the sake of defying good, he is by his very nature against Aea and the propagation of Aidura due to the very principles of his being. Some philosophers refer to Urgael as Orgbul, or the eternal hunger. Urgael seeps into the very matrix of time and space and distorts the principles which allow life to flourish. Why would Aea be bestowed with a personality? Why would Aea not be thought of purely as a force? This could be a philosophical debate. When people discovered the ever so advanced species, the Atai, they discovered that they possess a knowledge of physical being who possess the ability to alter the very fabric of time and space, and that this being speaks about the nature of Aea being the force which is responsible for action and momentum, this done with a pattern which we could say is intent. In this we find a myriad of designs that is attributed to organic life that is numerous throughout the multiverse, also known as Ovo. One can say that matter “is” because of the will that amalgamates to the conscious. The quantum world of particles exists in variances of frequencies which vibrate. Since Aea is motion, the will to give action, in the distress of motion, energy gains momentum. The vibrations begin to synthesize what we view as the tangible world. The quantum world, quarks, neutrons, protons, and electrons all manifest from this energetic excitability which establish barriers and containers for life to conduit. Other entities is said to have precedence in the multiverse but none to the all-encompassing abilities of Aktna. Beings such as Alael and Rapheumet have influence but bound to Aktna’s Law of Creation. These beings can freely act on the physical worlds and are called the Darvrada meaning “Inner beings”. Some entities became from the very body of Aea. As Aea is said to be infinite, physical manifestations of higher beings is a much more modern adaption to the evolution of the tangible world. The Soemvrada meaning “outer beings” is said to be conscious beings that exist in a different frequency. Much like the unknown source of Aktna, it is hard for mortals to comprehend such an existence due to being bound to their level of perception which is based on variances of senses. Mortals and sentinels alike refer to Soemvrada by the shorter variance of the name, Soem. These beings have little to no influence on the material world though they can use a physical avatar to enter the physical realm. Such an avatar would be immensely weaker and are bound to the physics of that dimension. Creation of the Tangible World The Multiverse What is known of the mechanisms of creation is diluted by the myriad and languages used to express actions that we can only relate to events which are familiar to us. The multiverse is a common expression which is to state that there are separate dimensions bound by different laws which can limit how the material make up of a specific dimension can only exist in that plane of existence. The multiverse is always creating and destroying. The multiverse is the body of Aea. Consciousness is bound to the very fabric of each dimension. Forces that we are familiar with such as gravity, electromagnetism, the strong and weak nuclear forces, the understanding of the relationship of matter and energy, these are all principles to the Law of Creation. As such, life itself is a force similar to gravity and specific properties attract the energy of life more easily. The multiverse in the Imbralic language is called Orvion from the older term Ovo meaning to link. Ovo also refers to the body of Aea in the form of the “life stream”. Some beings even refer to Aea (Aktna) as Ovo. Certain dimensions are able to be named. Sovoel is the name of the universe which is home to the Atai (the Atai being the guardians of such a dimension). The universe is likened to a river or a stream. The energy of Aea flows as a stream. The life stream permeates and links the cosmos. . The plane in which houses the entirety of the cosmos is called Eta Mons which is likened to the word Aither. The Eta Mons is called the realm of the higher beings. Its frequency is much different from that which is known to the physical worlds of mortals and there exist little to no details about this realm. Each dimension is a pivot in the Eta in which the energy of the life stream binds with. The breath of Aea can give rise to a new dimension after enough energy has coalesced around a pivot point.